I'll Be There Even If It Kills Me
by anjusan.usahima
Summary: I donno what to put for the summary! n Read and find out!


I don't own Naruto or any other characters, this is a yaoi, I wrote this a while ago, so kill me if it sucks! n

**I'll be there even if it kills me**

" See you later Hinata " I said waving as she went the opposite direction of the hospital, which was where I was going. I go there every day to see my boyfriend, his name...Sasuke Uchiha. About a two months ago he had to stay at the hospital, he can't leave until his condition gets better. They won't tell him the exact date, they told me though, it's the night I graduate & become an actor. I've been studying hard at Konoha College division 6, it's been by dream as a kid to become an actor & I decided to pursue my dream. This time I'm bring him green roses, I bring him different flowers every week & he keeps every last one of them. I go the the automatic sliding doors, still in my college uniform I go up to the desk.

" Hello Naruto, here to see Sasuke I presume? " Shizune asked, I nodded. Shizune pointed to the hall to right of her, Sasuke's room was 148 on the second floor. I go over to the elevator & I press the up button, I remember when Sasuke came here for me when I passed out do to my sea food allergy, they'd kept me over night just to be sure I was stable. Sasuke was there with me the entire time, I stayed with Sasuke the first week he was in the hospital. I was missing my classes though & he told me to go & if I didn't he'd refuse to kiss me. So of course I went, he said for me to come after classes where done for the day if I wanted to come.

The elevator door opened, I stepped inside & to my surprise there saw no one in the elevator. I shrugged & pressed the 2 on the wall that had buttons from 1 to 12, the elevator slowly moved up. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I quickly grab it & answer the call.

" Hello " I said, this better be good I told everybody don't call me after classes until I come back to campus at 6.

" Hey Naruto, what's up " It was Gaara, this is weird, he never calls me.

" What do you want, I'm at the hospital " I say, I may have sounded grouchy but I didn't really care.

" Geez, well are you in a happy mood, I just called to tell you that your Mom & Dad said they'd be able to make it to your graduation & that they're coming to visit at after dinner tonight " He said, he sounded tired & annoyed with always having to relay messages from my folks to me.

" Alright, thanks Gaara, I've gotta go, talk to you later " I say quickly, the elevator came to a stop.

" Yeah " With that he hung up, he didn't even say bye, jerk. I step out of the elevator as soon as the doors open, I go to my left when I come out. I looked at the patients, nurses & doctors as they walked by, doing just about absolutely nothing. I knock on the door to room 148, I heard the come in like usual. I open the door and smile at Sasuke, he looked paler that yesterday, but he looked happy to see me. I show him the green roses, he reached an IV poked arm out to the roses. I hand them to him, he smiled down at the roses & smelled them. He set them down next to him then stretched his arms out to hug me, I hug him tight but not to tight other wise he won't be able to breath. Sasuke's had serious heart problems that some how lead to lung problems, he's had lung problems since he was a kid though. This is my last day, so I'm staying longer than I'm suppose to today.

" Hi! " I say like the happiest person in the world. He laughed, for some reason he likes how loud I am, maybe it's cause the hospital's always so quiet.

" Hi dobe, what's up " He asked adjusting his bed so he could sit up. He smiled at me, his smile is different everyday I'm here.

" I love you! " I say loud, smiling like what he'd call an idiot, if that's true I've had an idiot smile since I was born.

" Heheh, I love you too " He said tilting his head to the side, probably wondering where that came from.

" Graduations tomorrow by the way! I'm going first, I'm probably not gonna be able to sleep! " I say gesturing with my hands, he doing it again, when he's got something to say he watches my hands & doesn't look at me.

"...I...know about about tomorrow " He said looking at his lap, he said gripping his blankets tightly. My smile completely dropped, they actually told him.

" Sai came by earlier today &...he told me " He looked at me & he was smiling at me knowing that I was crying. The asshole Sai works here & hates me & Sasuke cause we both rejected him in the past.

" I'm sorry, I should have told you, I-I..." I'm losing my voice to myself, he's gonna cry if I start crying, it happens every time.

" Everything has a heart Naruto, weather beating, plastic or invisible, it's still a heart & they're still fragile, I want you to remember that Naruto okay? " He said reaching his hand out for me, I get up & sit next to him still crying. He hugged me & we stayed like that for a few minutes until he released me & looked me in the eyes & wiped my tears away.

" I don't want you to cry, please don't, I want to spend all day today with you & I want to go to your graduation " He said, he was serious this time.

" You'll have to ask Grandma Tsunade if- " The door opened before I could finish, it was Grandma Tsunade.

" You are allowed to spend this day out of the hospital but only until 7, the you must come back alright & Naruto I called your parents & your dorm master & told them you'd be staying here, I can't let you leave the hospital for tomorrows graduation " She said, she smiled at us both, I think Sasuke was her favorite patient because he only complained when he was either hungry or needed assistance getting up to go to the bathroom.

" Thank you " We both said, she nodded & came in all the way & checked everything, his IV, heart rate & something new they'd attached to his chest. She grabbed 2 band-aids, she took out his IV & whatever they'd attached to his chest off of him & placed band-aids on them. She grabbed Sasuke's clothes that he'd arrived in the hospital in & set them on the table, they'd looked like they'd been washed since the day he arrived at the hospital he'd fallen in the dirt hours before. She left after one more smile to us, I owe that women & I intend to pay her back someday.

" Help me out of bed Usuratonkashi " He said slightly frowning at me, oh we're back to name calling? I pull the blankets off his lap & help him put his feet on the floor. Sasuke hasn't walked in to months, I wonder if he'll need to learn how again. I helped him stand, he put his weigh on my shoulders & stood there for a second. When he let go he didn't fall, & when he took a few steps toward the table he didn't fall. When he took his fourth step he tripped on my bag, I quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

" Keep your shit out of my way idiot! " He yelled at me, he actually yelled at me, he's losing his cool & that means he's lost his edge. He reached for his clothes and successfully grabbed them, he then started changing having trouble with all the strings in the back of the hospital gown. I pull each one of them for him & he slid it off himself, I lightly touched the scar on his side. I remember that day, he'd come over to my house quietly while I was cooking. I didn't hear him, I had the radio on listening to ' Jar of Hearts ' by I forget who, I'd been cutting carrots for the soup that I was going to bring to Hinata since she'd caught the winter cold. He suddenly tapped on my shoulder & I freaked out & swung the knife carelessly, he let out a small cry. I opened my eyes and seen that I'd cut him, I don't know how many times I'd told him sorry that day but every time he said it wasn't my fault & that it was his own for sneaking up on me.

" Hey don't get all depressed " He flicked my forehead, it kinda hurt.

" Ow! Teme, that hurt! " I hold my forehead so he won't do it again, he only laughed as he slide into his black skinny jeans. I never liked skinny jeans, they always looked too tight but Sasuke likes them & he looks good in them so I don't care. I stand by the door so no one would just walk in like Sasuke's usually doctors & nurses. Sakura, Sai & Ino all worked as nurses here, which was the hospital division graduated 2 weeks ago, they'd already gotten jobs here. Sakura's worked here a while though, but that's cause she's Grandma Tsunade's niece & has had personal training from her. Tsunade's the best doctor in Konoha, she looks like she's maybe 25 maybe 28 at most but she's actually 54. Plus she's one bad ass fighter too, she moves so quickly all the time when she fights, even though she's got like F-cup boobs. Sasuke pulled his zip up sweater on & he was ready to leave, it was now 4:10, we have about 3 hours.

" So where do you wanna go first? " I ask hugging him with my arms wrapped around him from behind.

" I wanna go visit my mom, big brother & Hinata, I wanna go dancing, I wanna eat ice cream & then I wanna go where we had our first date " He said, if this is what he wants then so be it.

" Alright come on " I grab his hand & pull him out of his room and into the hallway, we go to the elevator & go down to the first floor.

" Have a nice day you two " Shizune said as we walked out the door, Sasuke ran outside & spun in a circle. He hasn't been outside in 2 months, I wouldn't blame him. He turned around & smiled at me, he motioned me to come on. I quick grab him around his waist and carried him on my shoulder, he's always liked high places. I start walking toward his mom's house, his brother lives there too.

" Naruto? " He asked looking down at me, I looked up at him, that expression again.

" Yeah? " I ask looking in front of me, I quick dodge a little kid by throwing Sasuke in the air & jumping over the kid. I quick catch Sasuke in my arms, he seemed shocked.

" When did you learn to do that? " He asked, I smiled at him & he knew, class.

" Naruto am I gonna live with Mama after tomorrow? " He asked looking up at the sky, I kissed his forehead.

" Of course you will, but...I don't want you to live with Mama " I say looking at him, he closed his eyes and looked off to the side. He then leaped out of my arms & ran into a jewelry store.

" Wait here " I heard him call going in, I stand there and wait. I wonder what it's gonna be like without...him around? Will I fall apart, could I keep it together or would I even survive? I sit down on a bench & cover up my face. Sasuke I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay here, right by my side. Why is he calling you now, what's gonna happen to me when he's gone? I pull my hands away from my face & see that my hands are wet, why are you being taken from me?

" Naruto, is that you? " I look up to see Hinata with 3 bouquets of roses, one red, one white & one multicolored. She ran over to me, her shopping bags bouncing about as she did, she stopped in front of me & almost tripped.

" What are you doing? " I ask her, Hinata's been mine and Sasuke's best friend for as long as I can remember. She's gentle, kind & caring but strong, powerful & viscous when she needs to be. Hinata's one of those bad ass bitches you see in movie, she's awesome.

" I was out buying a gift for Sasuke & flowers for Mikoto, Itachi & Sasuke" She said, Mikoto is Sasuke's mom & Itachi is Sasuke's big brother. She's so sweet, she must know tomorrows the day.

" That's nice of you, we where gonna come & get you after we visit his Mom & big brother to go dancing with us " I say gesturing for her to sit next to me. She set her bags down but held onto the flowers & sat down.

" Dancing, Sasuke can dance? " She asked, usually Sasuke won't dance for people but he danced for me before, only once though.

" Naruto! " I stand up to Sasuke's voice, he ran & jumped on me, hugging me tightly then realized Hinata was standing behind me. He let go of me & hugged her, she smiled at him & held out the multicolored flowers. He looked at them blankly then took them & smiled brightly.

" Thank you! " He shouted smelling them, I think Sasuke secretly likes flowers.

" What's up Hinata? " He ask, I think he'll be happy that those flowers are for his Mom & big brother.

" I'm going to go see your Mom & brother to give them these flowers " She showed the red & white roses. He looked so happy he jumped up & down.

" We where just about to go see my Mom & my big brother! Come on let's go! " He shouted, Hinata grabbed her shopping bags. Sasuke grabbed both our hand and we ran to his Mom & brothers house. We finally stopped at the yard, I was out of breath & so was Hinata but Sasuke wasn't.

" I'm home Mom! I'm home Nii-San! " He yelled, we walked through the yard a while until we found his Mom & brother, they where laying next to each other.

" I'm here Mom, Nii-San, I brought Naruto & Hinata with me & Hinata even brought flowers for you guys! " Sasuke said sitting down in front of the head stone. Yes Sasuke's mom & brother died, his brother Itachi died two years ago, if Sasuke's 22 that means his mom died...15 years ago.

" I hope you like white Mikoto & I hope you don't mind red to much Itachi " Hinata said placing the bouquets at both grave stones. We all got on our knees and prayed, Sasuke sat closest to both graves. Mikoto if you can hear me I'd like to have your blessing if me & Sasuke are to ever get married, you to Itachi. I will love and care for you son & brother for as long as I live & I will not change. I stand up & bow, Hinata had already stood up. Sasuke still sat there, he smiled before getting up. He placed a hand on both grave stones & blew then a kiss.

" I'm coming to live with you guys tomorrow, have me a spot for dinner " He said, he turned back toward us & stretched.

" So now we're gonna go dancing right? " I ask, he nodded.

" Let's hurry! " He said, he was now even more excited. He practically dragged us to ' Silver Cherry Blossom ', it's a giant flat circle that many people travel to come dance on. He ran up the stairs & cartwheeled to the center, he waited for us. Hinata set her shopping bags down off to the side & placed a rock in it so It wouldn't blow away. I had an idea, I grabbed Hinata's hand & waltzed our way to Sasuke. I spin Hinata to Sasuke & he catches her in time to bend her then spin her back. We spun Hinata back and forth twirling & swirling around with her, when Sasuke passed Hinata to me, Hinata grabbed my hand & spun me to Sasuke. She smiled & hurried to grab her phone, she played the waltz for us though it was missing it's violin. I saw Hinata reach into her bigger shopping bag & pulled out her violin & started playing to the music. I looked at Sasuke & he looked happier than ever.

" Sasuke Uchiha, may I have this dance? " I ask bowing offering one hand to him. I heard Sasuke giggle & I couldn't help but giggle myself.

" Absolutely " He said, he put his hand in mine & we danced and danced like the night would never end. Hinata's arms must be getting tired, I did one last twirl with him & stopped. I was out of breath & Sasuke must be to, when I let go of him he fell backward & fell on his butt. He held his chest, I quick bent down next to him.

" Sasuke, are you okay, are you in pain? " I ask putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head no but he started coughing, Hinata set her violin down & ran over to us. She took out something from her pocket & grabbed his left arm. She poked him with the capsule in her hand & it slowly injected itself. She pulled it out of his arm after it'd emptied, she had him lay down too.

" Now just lay there a minute alright, your body's used to having IV fluids so it's acting up & you've been running around a lot so your working your lungs much more than you do normally " She said, she put her head on his chest & listened to his heart beat I presume.

" He'll be fine, just try not to run too much " She said looking at the both of us.

" I'm fine, I want to go up to Miracle Point where we had our first date, please? " He asked, he looked so weak & fragile. I nodded & picked him up. Hinata grabbed her shopping bags after putting her violin in the bigger bag. I start walking up toward Miracle point, it's just past the Silver Cherry Blossom. It's quite a ways up there but we made it, I set Sasuke down as soon as we got there, Hinata put her bags down completely out of breath. Sasuke stood up and looked around, there was no one around. I stood up & hugged Sasuke from behind, he held onto my arms & Hinata decided to join our hug.

" This will be the last night we'll all spend together? " Sasuke asked, I'm not sure what to say.

" It may be, but then again maybe not " Hinata said, she let go & looked at the big peach tree. Below the big peach tree was a well called ' Miracle's Well ', I never knew the story behind it though.

" It was said that thousands of years ago a princess got very sick & that there was this very very poor boy the same age as the princess, had but one silver coin & he wished for a miracle, for the princess to be healthy again, enough to where she could walk, step, kick & do jump rope if she wanted & then the next day the poor boy went to a garden he went to everyday & in the middle of the garden was the princess, alive an well watering the plants. She later that day made the poor boy her prince though she didn't know why she just did, they walked together, stepped up steps, kicked a ball around the court yard & jumped rope with the local children & the princess & the prince lived in peace & harmony, they eventually became king & queen & had two kids one boy & one girl, split at birth for no reason at all & they grew up separately, the princess poor & the prince rich the cycle happened for many years until one day a poor desperate man stole the coin the poor prince put in there long ago, along with many other coins & when the coins where taken from the well the miracle became a disaster, the prince became very sick & there was nothing the princess could do, she took everything she could think of to the well & dropped it down wishing for another miracle but it never seemed to work. Until one day when she could think of nothing else she went to the well & got on her knees a screamed up to the heavens ' God I wish for a miracle! Make the prince well enough to jump, hop, skip & run in circles & may his health return to him! ', that's all we know about that legend " Sasuke said, he smile as he sat down next to the well & looked down it, I remember something like that being told in class before too. I take out a coin & sit next to the well, I think I may make a wish on this legend. I wish for a miracle one that brings health & love too, I'm not going to use the miracle now but I'd like for a miracle to be there at hand when I need it. That should do, I stand up & drop my coin in. Sasuke & Hinata dropped there's in shortly after I dropped mine in. They stand up & then suddenly & odd as it seems a peach dropped in each of our hands, we all look at each other & shrug.

" Oh by the way Sasuke, I got you a present, here " Hinata said handing Sasuke the bag. He opened it & it was a small empty journal that had Sasuke's name engraved on it.

" Thank you,...so what's it for? " He asked, he thumbed though it though it was all blank, except the last page. It said ' I love you & I'll always be there for you, Love Hinata Hyuga ' I read it over his shoulder.

" It's something to where you can write out your whole life in that " She said smiling, this may be Hinata's last time seeing Sasuke. My phone start beeping, vibrating & singing 'Circus Afro', I pick up my phone. Sasuke started coughing again, he sat down & Hinata tended to him.

" Hello? " I say quickly, I don't have time for this.

" Naruto what are you doing! I said by 7 it's 7:30! Sasuke can't go that long without hospital treatment! Get him here fast, by now he's having difficulty breathing, soon he won't be able to take oxygen in on his own accord! " Tsunade yelled in the phone, I quick end the call & grab Sasuke he's coughing like crazy but I keep running like a whirlwind. Sasuke held tightly to my chest coughing & gasping constantly, his face was getting red. The hospital is still a street away, Sasuke's face was getting redder & redder by the minute. I gonna run like a blonde running into a mall on a 90% off sale. I ran down the street of the hospital, people where standing in my way & going around them would take longer.

" OUTTA MY WAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! COMING THROUGH! TSUNADE! " I scream as I got closer to the hospital I run to the doors & there was a bunch of nurses & doctors waiting for me. I come to a screeching halt & a doctor quick put a mask on Sasuke's face, he held tight to me not wanting to let go.

" Show me where your taking him! " I shout at them all, I heard her voice & there she was Sakura Haruno. She pointed & ran with me to the back rooms where emergency treatment was done, the bed was rolling behind me. I quick put Sasuke on it & they rolled away with him to have treatment done. I pant walking back to Sasuke's room, I had Sasuke's journal that Hinata had given him. I set it on the table & I lay in his bed, though it was only like 7:40 I fell asleep.

~ The next day ~

I rolled on something, no someone, it was Sasuke, he was still sleeping, he looked so much more peaceful when sleeping & maybe even cuter.

" If we are to be born make us lovers again, do me that favor for me, would you god? " I whisper brushing hair from Sasuke's face, he made noise then opened his eyes. He looked at me & grabbed my hand & he held it weakly with both hands, holding my hand to his chest.

" Love you Sasuke-Teme... " I say to him, he smiled & slowly sat up.

" I love you too, Usuratonkashi " He said, I sit up & look at the clock, it was 3:30 pm. The ceremony starts at 6 & they told Sasuke he has until 6:30 pm tonight. I hug Sasuke & kiss him a bunch of times not letting go, it's going to be weird waking up without him sticking to me in the hot of summer.

" You gotta go get ready for graduation " He said looking up at the clock himself.

" I don't wanna leave you! " I say louder than intended.

" I want you to go, I'll be there I promise, I'm always in your heart so I'm always with you " He said turning to look at me. I hugged him again, maybe to tight because he pulled away.

" I don't want to leave you, I won't be able to walk up the stairs if I know that you might be leaving me at that moment! " I yelled, Sasuke slapped me.

" You are going to your graduation! I'll be there! I'll hold up until you graduate! " He yelled back at me. I was slightly shocked he slapped me, he yelled at me again, & he slapped me.

" Alright...I'll go okay? " I say grabbing his face kissing him until I didn't have the breath in my lungs to keep kissing him. I pulled away panting slightly, he nodded & got up, wobbly he grabbed the rolling pole that his IV was attached to for balance. I got out of bed & stretched, I looked at him again, I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to cry really bad but was holding back because of me. I grabbed my school bag & my jacket from the floor.

" I love you with all my heart, don't forget it, your the most important person in my life! Love you, see you later, bye " I say. That took more than 3/4 of my strength to say that without crying.

" I love you too with all my heart, don't you forget either, you the most important person in the universe to me! Love you too, see you later, bye " He said, I open the door, wave to him, step out & closed the door. I run down the stairs this time not using the elevator, I ran past someone familiar but then turn around. It was Shikamaru, the smartest guy in our year, he's part of the police force.

" Hey Shikamaru, whatcha doin' here? " I ask, he rubs the back of his head & stands up more.

" I'm on guard duty, all day today until 11 tonight " He said, why did he join the police work, he hates working.

" Well be sure to let me know if anything happens to Sasuke " I say, he nodded & went up to Shizune to talk to her. I go out the doors & I take out my phone while running, I call my mom. She called the college, so I wonder what she wanted.

" Hello Kushina Uzumaki speaking " My mom said, Mom was the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails but now I have it. Mom is very nice sometimes but when she's mad, stand clear, she's worse than Sakura. She still has some of Nine-Tails chakra, cause when she's mad her hair separates into nine part, looking kinda like the Nine-Tails' tails.

" Hey Ma, what'd you call for yesterday? " I ask. She yelled something at my Dad I think.

" Oh, me & your father have something to tell you, but we wanna tell you in person, so like get your ass home faster! " She snapped, I held the phone away from my ear.

" I can't, I gotta go & get my gown & stuff from the office at the school, talk to me tomorrow? " I ask, I hope she remembers why I'm gonna be gone tonight.

" What, Tomorrow?! Where are you going tonight?! " She screamed.

" I'm going to be with Sasuke, it's...his last day " I say to her, I heard her sigh & sit down in her squeaky chair in the living room.

" Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, love you " She said, I love my mom, she understands.

" Kay, love you too, bye " I say, I wouldn't trade my mom for any one's mom.

" Bye " She said, hanging up, she gave me no curfew, ha ha I win. I run to the school & quick pick up my cap & gown and stuff, I was suppose to a few weeks ago but I forgot a lot.

~ 6 pm, Graduation at Ichigo park ~

" Naruto, you ready? " Ino asked me, Ino was Hinata & Sakura's close friend who could get anything done in a matter of minutes, she's quite convenient.

" Yeah, tell Jiraiya he can start " I say pointing to the curtains, I'm back stage right now, all 12 students. All divisions have a small number of student considering that there are 22 divisions.

~ Jiraiya on stage at the microphone ~

" Welcome ladies & gentleman, we are ready to begin, but first let us introduce out students in division 6, We have Gaara Sabaku, Karin, Deidara, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Konan, Tobi, Nagato & Naruto Uzumaki, we'll be starting with Naruto Uzumaki, if you would please come out " Jiraiya said into the microphone echoing the park. I step out from back stage & walk up the stairs to Jiraiya, he handed me my diploma. I smile my wide & cheesy smile & show the crowd of people.

" We have a special guest for you Naruto, would you please come up here? " Jiraiya said looking behind me, I turned around to see Sasuke. I squealed & jumped up, I run over & hug him.

" Sasuke! Y-Your here! " I screamed, I picked him up hugging him. He coughed, it sounded worse than earlier, but he only coughed once.

" I said I'd be there, Congratulations... " He said, but before I could say anything he kissed me. My parents where in the crowd & as far as they know Sasuke's just my best friend & only a small portion of my friends know me & Sasuke are dating so this is going to be one awkward talk with...quite a few people. I felt myself blush as he withdrew & I put a hand over my mouth in shock. It was really awkwardly quiet, I swear I heard crickets.

" Everyone this is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki, we've been going out for more than 2 years now & let's just say we had fun " he said, that's all he said, he then took me by the hand, lead me down the stairs. He motioned my Mom Kushina & my Dad Minato to follow, they got up & we all followed Sasuke.

" Well anyways, Konan! " Jiraiya said into the microphone loudly, people clapped. Sasuke lead us all down to the other side of the park & to a cherry blossom tree.

" Naruto stay here a minute okay? " He asked, I nodded & he took my parents by the sleeves & lead them away from me so I couldn't hear what they're saying. I waited there, still in my cap & gown with my diploma in my hand. After about five minutes they came back & my Mom had her phone out recording me.

" What are you doing Mom? " I ask, then Sasuke took my diploma & handed it to my dad. He got down on one knee & He took out a small box & opened it, it had a diamond ring & the diamond was in the shape of a heart & the frame to the ring, the thing that went around it had orange colored diamonds. I was speechless I didn't know what to say to his following question.

" Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me? " He asked looking up at me, I only smiled crying.

" ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY! " I yelled loud enough to where people from the crowd to the graduation looked over. Sasuke handed my dad the ring. My dad walked back a little ways, Sasuke let go of my hands & watched my Dad, he brought both rings to us in his hand. Sasuke put mine on my hand & I put his on his hand. My mom walked behind us, she smiled at us, she approved of us.

" Alright I dunno the whole vows and stuff like them but, do you promise to love & cherish my son? " She asked.

" To have & to hold "

" For better for worse "

" Through sickness & through health "

" I do " We both say in unison.

" You may kiss the groom! " Both my parents shout, Sasuke grabbed my face & kissed me, like nothing before as if there world where gonna end. Like there was no tomorrow...there isn't for him, I started crying as I kissed him more, I could feel it, after this where his last world, I enjoyed the last few seconds of our kiss & we parted, not even out of breath.

" Now your my son! Welcome to the Uzumaki family! Brat! " My Mom said squishing Sasuke, I lightly laugh then she let go.

" Naruto? " He said looking at me directly in the eye.

" ...Y-Yeah? " I ask choking on my own life, my oxygen in my throat felt like it was swelling.

" Everything has a heart weather beating, plastic or invisible, it's still a heart & they're still fragile,...I'm going to give you my heart, take good care of it until I get back, don't break it okay? If we're to be born again on earth make us lovers again god...I love you...Naruto...Uzu...ma...ki " He fell to the ground finishing my name. It happened...it actually happened, now it's that time, it's that day, the day I'd wish that would go away. Sasuke's date of death.

" SASUKEEEEEE~~! " I screamed falling to my knees & I picked him up & held him to my chest. I will Sasuke, until you come back. God remember when I wished for that miracle? I want it now...I'm going to use it!

" God I wish for a miracle! Make my prince well enough to jump, hop, skip & run in circles & may his health return to him! Please~~! " I screamed up to the heavens, the ground rumble afterward, the tree shook, the clouds swirled, the winds pick up, the sun shown brightly in the middle of the swirling clouds, in the middle of it all. I reached into my pocket & threw a coin in the air, I want to wish it & it shall be! My mom & Dad held each other tight & I held Sasuke even tighter.

" My your wish be granted young prince, take care of your prince until the world ends & the universe crumples " I heard someone say, & then the suns ray shown on Sasuke, making his entire body glow, it grew onto me & then everything turned back to normal, the ground was motionless, the tree leaves waved in the breeze, the cloud tucking in the sunset.

" Your crushing me dobe... " He said, I looked down at Sasuke and he was alive & breathing in my arms. I smiled wider than a pudding face, I hugged him then let go & he stood up, as I did, I stared at him.

" I love you Sasuke! I took care of your heart for you while you where gone " I say rubbing away my tears.

" Thank you, I love you too " He said smiling back.

" OMG I'M MARRIED! CAN WE HAVE A BIG WEDDING WHERE WE INVITE EVERYBODY? " I ask all excited, but more so about him being alive. Who knew, miracles exist. Who knew god granted them?

" Hey you never took me out for ice cream! " Sasuke shouted at me, I laughed to know that he remembered

~ One Shot Done ~

~ 1 hour later ~

" Naruto, I want a grand child, so get to banging " My mom said to me.

" WHAT?! " I shouted, blushing a bright red, children?!


End file.
